The University of Southwestern Louisiana New Iberia Research Center (USL-NIRC) currently maintains 246 chimpanzees (Pan troglodytes) through support by the National Institute of Neurological Diseases and Strokes and the National Center for Research Resources. A five year moratorium on breeding imposed by the National Center for Research Resources in 1997 has effectively reduced current operating costs and has minimized the immediate strain of adding additional animals into the systems. Consistent with the moratorium, USL-NIRC has minimized the birth rate without disrupting family groups or permanently altering male or female animals assigned to the program by applying levonorgestrel implants in breeding age females. There still remains, however, a serious problem in regards to adequate space to accommodate animals which have been produced in the last 10 to 12 years. A large population of animals between the ages of 1 and 12 years are currently being housed in family groups and as peer groups. As these animals approach maturity and beyond it will be imperative that additional space is provided to maintain a health and available population of chimpanzees for access by biomedical and behavioral research communities. We are proposing to renovate approximately 10,000 square feet of existing facilities at the USL-NIRC into large indoor/outdoor holding cages with the specific aim of accommodating maturing animals which have been born into the system. In addition we propose that long term strategies include relocating animals from other facilities, therefore consolidating the national efforts to maintain chimpanzees for ready use by the biomedical and behavioral research communities.